Law and Order:Start a new edition in another language
Would you like to start an edition of the Law & Order Wiki in your language? These basic steps are intended to provide an easy guide to setting up a localized wiki for the Law & Order Wiki. There are four main stages to launching, that should take a total of between five and ten hours of work (depending on how fast a translator you are). Get involved Before starting your own language edition, create an account and start editing on one of the existing editions. Get in contact with the existing community and let them know about your plans, preferably by adding your ideas to Forum: Other L&O versions. Initial translations The following is a list of the most essential pages, the basic framework of a new Law & Order Wiki. * Main Page * Law and Order: Introduction * Law and Order: FAQ * Law and Order: Copyrights * Law and Order: Content policy * Law and Order: Resource policy * * Translate these pages and publish the resulting articles on this wiki. You can use subpages of your user page for that purpose, and link to these pages from your language section at Forum: Other L&O versions. You may also want to start translating an initial set of articles. "Go live" If the necessary translations have been completed, you can request the new Law & Order Wiki language edition on Forum: Other L&O versions. Our administrators will handle the rest and, typically, a new database will be created within a week. Before any additions are made to the new edition, a request will be made to Wikia Staff to set the license to create the new language interwiki link. You will be granted administrator access to that new language edition. At the same time, one or more of the existing administrators, chosen by the international community and preferably those speaking the language, will be granted bureaucrat access. Stay in contact with the community and your co-administrators, as both will be able to help you in case of further problems with your wiki. Further translations Invite a few friends and online acquaintances (perhaps people you know from message boards or newsgroups) to help populate the initial pages of the new wiki. At this stage, the wiki is essentially functional, but it's mostly empty, and might be confusing to many visitors. You should now start translating other useful pages like these: * Law and Order: Policies and guidelines and associated pages * and associated pages * Law and Order: Manual of Style * Lists of Law & Order episodes and movies * Lists of Law & Order main characters As with the original English edition, you may wish to copy some policies from your language's version – just be sure to provide the appropriate credit! The MediaWiki User's Guide is a good place to get the appropriate material outside of the Law & Order Wiki itself. Promote L&O Add a link to the [[Template:International|list of Law & Order Wiki language editions]] and read Law and Order: Internationalization to see what else needs to be done. Congratulations, your new edition is now ready for the public! Be sure to promote the new edition on appropriate message boards and mailing lists (but don't spam).